Ark 13 Episode 38: Medical Assassination
Kyoko Edit.png|Michiko Mukuro-katekyo-hitman-reborn-18606593-985-615.jpg|Ginsei 0.jpg|Keyth Thunrian: Wearing a red blazer and his hair spiked up as usual, Keyth had actually decided to carry around his Yamisuki today despite the attention it brings. (http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=cCjQGd4nxsg ) Keyth and Ginsei had been in a coffee shop, Discussing there next moves, and keeping each other up to date on the current events. Keyth had informed Ginsei about the masked men and how they targeted his family, he also told Ginsei about how they attempted to attack Michiko, and his son Kin just two weeks ago. Also, they had discussed the recent news of the Wakahisa clan chairman Amai had been murdered though her body was nowhere to be found. She had been assassinated more likely... the other clans had looked into it, but then Yani made sure nothing would be discuused toawrds it. A funeral had been held without Amai's body. Keyth new better, he felt in his gut that she wasnt dead and made sure to tell Ginsei as well how he felt, though ginsei's thoughts would be his own. Tt was 10AM. Early saturday mourning. The weather was sunny, the streets were lively. The usual for district 1... nothing Major. Keyth took a sip of his drunk and began to choke, his face turning a shade of dark blue as he spat the brown liquid out of his mouth. " GINSEI WHAT IS THIS SHIT, DO YOU ACTUALLY DRINK THIS STUFF?!" Keyth said shouting at ginsei from across the table they had been in tossing the teacup across the room at a waitress who shouted in fear and ducked. And one man had been watching all of this through the scope of a sniper rifle. Ex-KPD special case oprative, now turned assassian and mercenary Scorpion watched Ginsei and Keyth both through the lends of his rifle. His eyes dead set and focused on the duo as the cigar burned in between his lips. He'd sit up pulling out a walke-talke of some sort, hitting the button on the side he'd begin to speak. " Dragon of the east, Dark Lion... and Dragon of the west, red dog... are both in the clearing postion. Keep your men at bay untill my command faceless..." Scorpion said as he pulled the microphone a bit closer still watching from a clearing of 50 meters out. " Were already watching them, dont worry... we've taken extra precaution on taking these two out for Lord Yani." Scorpion sighed shaking his head. " Stop calling him that, he's just a stupid kid... with alot of mon-" " DO NOT...Speak about Lord Yani in such a way. If our lord wishes for us to destroy his enemies then we shall. Even though you are not a servant of him, you will respect our lord..." Faceless said in a swift retaliation towards Scorpion. "..Whatever... On my mark... Over." Scorpion said pulling up, putting the rifle around his back as he pulled his large black fedora over his head so it hid his face, his black trench coat flowing in the wind as he picked up his suitcase. Outside of the coffee shop, about 15 meters out, Faceless set his men up around the permeriter of the building. " Do as Scorpion says. I will not be here personally for this job, I must return to our lord. Make him proud..." He said as he pulled into the darkness of an alleway. All 10 of his cloaked minions carrying AK's or some kind of heavy gunfire. All 10 of his men were at the back door of the coffee shop by this time, awaiting further orders. Thunrian: Wearing a red blazer and his hair spiked up as usual, Keyth had actually decided to carry around his Yamisuki today despite the attention it brings. ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=cCjQGd4nxsg ) Keyth and Ginsei had been in a coffee shop, Discussing there next moves, and keeping each other up to date on the current events. Keyth had informed Ginsei about the masked men and how they targeted his family, he also told Ginsei about how they attempted to attack Michiko, and his son Kin just two weeks ago. Also, they had discussed the recent news of the Wakahisa clan chairman Amai had been murdered though her body was nowhere to be found. She had been assassinated more likely... the other clans had looked into it, but then Yani made sure nothing would be discuused toawrds it. A funeral had been held without Amai's body. Keyth new better, he felt in his gut that she wasnt dead and made sure to tell Ginsei as well how he felt, though ginsei's thoughts would be his own. Tt was 10AM. Early saturday mourning. The weather was sunny, the streets were lively. The usual for district 1... nothing Major. Keyth took a sip of his drunk and began to choke, his face turning a shade of dark blue as he spat the brown liquid out of his mouth. " GINSEI WHAT IS THIS SHIT, DO YOU ACTUALLY DRINK THIS STUFF?!" Keyth said shouting at ginsei from across the table they had been in tossing the teacup across the room at a waitress who shouted in fear and ducked. And one man had been watching all of this through the scope of a sniper rifle. Ex-KPD special case oprative, now turned assassian and mercenary Scorpion watched Ginsei and Keyth both through the lends of his rifle. His eyes dead set and focused on the duo as the cigar burned in between his lips. He'd sit up pulling out a walke-talke of some sort, hitting the button on the side he'd begin to speak. " Dragon of the east, Dark Lion... and Dragon of the west, red dog... are both in the clearing postion. Keep your men at bay untill my command faceless..." Scorpion said as he pulled the microphone a bit closer still watching from a clearing of 50 meters out. " Were already watching them, dont worry... we've taken extra precaution on taking these two out for Lord Yani." Scorpion sighed shaking his head. " Stop calling him that, he's just a stupid kid... with alot of mon-" " DO NOT...Speak about Lord Yani in such a way. If our lord wishes for us to destroy his enemies then we shall. Even though you are not a servant of him, you will respect our lord..." Faceless said in a swift retaliation towards Scorpion. "..Whatever... On my mark... Over." Scorpion said pulling up, putting the rifle around his back as he pulled his large black fedora over his head so it hid his face, his black trench coat flowing in the wind as he picked up his suitcase. Outside of the coffee shop, about 15 meters out, Faceless set his men up around the permeriter of the building. " Do as Scorpion says. I will not be here personally for this job, I must return to our lord. Make him proud..." He said as he pulled into the darkness of an alleway. All 10 of his cloaked minions carrying AK's or some kind of heavy gunfire. All 10 of his men were at the back door of the coffee shop by this time, awaiting further orders. Sezomaru: Ginsei sat in a coffee shop, wearing a long black suit coat over a black V-neck along with a pair of jeans and a pair of black Geta. It was a nice Saturday morning, the sky was blue, there was a slight breeze in the air though today wasn’t a day for enjoying the weather. Across the table from Ginsei in the coffee shop sat Keyth. They were having a meeting like they did from time to time to discuss things that had been going on in the Yakuza world as well as things that needed to be looked at and investigated. Ginsei listened as Keyth got him up to speed on the Masked men who attacked Michiko as well as the assassination of Amai, the leader of the Wakahisa Clan, whose body was now missing. Ginsei hadn’t been able to attend the funeral due to business he had to take care of. His reaches were growing farther and farther though despite the information he and Keyth shared, that didn’t need to be discussed. In time it would come to be realized, but not until it was too late. Ginsei nodded when Keyth explained that he felt that Amai wasn’t dead and Ginsei agreed, making a point that they needed to keep a close eye out. Ginsei blinked several times, staring at Keyth with a blank face as he slung his cup of coffee, making a scene like usual, asking if Ginsei actually drank the stuff. Reaching out, taking a hold of his coffee cup with his right hand, Ginsei raised the cup to his lips, taking a sip of the light coffee colored liquid as if to answer Keyth’s question. “You have to find out how you like it with creams and sugar. Baka…” Ginsei mumbled the word ‘baka’, shaking his head a bit. Everything seemed to be going peacefully until Ginsei got this strange feeling in his stomach, his abilities at sensing things coming into play. “Keyth… There’s a strong murderous intent in the air…” Ginsei mumbled before placing his coffee cup back onto the table. He slowly rose from his feet, glancing over his left shoulder towards the street, feeling that something was watching them. Ginsei simply glanced at Keyth and nodded towards the door, making his way towards it. He placed his right hand onto the handle of the door, pulling it open, making his way out of the shop as if he were simply leaving the shop. He glanced around casually though his left hand lingered near the sheath of Yuuyaiba which he was carrying today like he did every day. If Keyth had followed behind him like Ginsei had wanted, he’d glance towards Keyth, giving a small nod, mumbling quietly so his voice was only audible to those standing near him. “We’re being watched… Someone’s here.” ((http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=hdp_g-RYjQI)) Ginsei turned his head to the left, feeling a strong murderous intent. His back turned towards Keyth as he moved his right hand towards the hilt of Yuuyaiba. ~Near their location~ “Move in.” Scorpion instructed the cloaked minions. They marched forward, closing the perimeter tightly, moving to a ten meter radius. Something slammed into the pavement near Ginsei’s feet and glancing down; Ginsei saw a bullet hole in the asphalt. “Tch…” Ginsei gripped the hilt of Yuuyaiba, taking a hold of the sheath’s base with his left hand, pressing his thumb against the small raised ring that took the place of a normal guard for a sword. “Looks like it’s our turn…” Diversity: A wonderful girl she’d come upon would do the job just right. Ex-military and retired, who did small under the table jobs. So… Michiko hired her as a babysitter. She had no problem with someone working in her home, carrying a .50 cal rifle strapped to their back while they warmed Sora’s milk and set up the cartoons for Kin and Keyomi. It also gave her time to slip out, without others really knowing where she was going. She went to her SUV and grabbed the mat, pulling it back to reveal that where the spare tire was supposed to go, Michiko instead had a box with seven padlocks on it. The box was much like her old suitcase- resistant to gunfire and even capable of withstanding an explosion. She unlocked each one and revealed what was inside. A tranquilizer rifle, and below it nearly fifty small syringes of several things. She grabbed the Heparin bag- with syringe cases of a potent blood-thinner filled in the syringe with enough to make a single man bleed out within five minutes of being hit. Another small bag of sodium thiopental, another of potassium chloride, and then a deadly mixture of fluoxetine and warfarin. In her purse she’d also packed up ten fat syringes of her nanomedical serum she was calling ‘Quick Fix’ until she figured out a more scientific name for it. Michiko shut the trunk and walked around to the front, her heels clicking on the sidewalk as she crawled up into the seat and put her tranq rifle and the corresponding ammunition syringes into the passenger seat. She glanced to her GPS and it was blinking, showing a red dot. “Got you, fucker. You’ve messed with the wrong mother…” She said beneath her breath and putting the car into gear… Michiko parked three blocks away. She walked with an easy pace though she had on a hoodie with the hood drawn up, her purse, and a backpack on. The backpack and her small stature made her look like a student more than a grown woman and mother of a Tasanagi child. She’d gone into a building opposite of the coffee shop and checked her GPS. This was the place. She settled down on the first floor at one wall, reaching into her purse to grab a glass-cutter and cutting out a small circle in the bottom of the window fit enough for her to stick the barrel of the rifle through. She then settled up, and waited, loading a long and rather bulky clip with six Heparin syringes before clicking it into the side of the rifle like an old Chinese rifle… Finally she spotted a break in the asphalt. The popping burst of broken pieces of stone made her know that the attack was underway. “I knew you’d come after my family again, you asinine moron. You’ll see what happens, when you fuck with the Doc.” She clenched her teeth, remembering the horrifying day at the mall. What was supposed to be a trip to bond with Kin turned into terror when Faceless and his men attacked. She’d overheard them talk about “Yani”, and Michiko was too smart not to connect the dots. She tilted the rifle and the barrel moved in the hole in the window, the one-sided tint of the windows allowing her to see out but others not to see in. Just like that she saw one man heading towards Ginsei and Keyth as they moved for the door. Trigger pulled, a soft whistling sound erupted and the first of Faceless’ men was struck in the ass cheek with a syringe of Heparin. She watched the fluid rapidly drain into him before he plucked it out and she smiled. He’d begin to bleed internally in just seconds. He’d die within 180 seconds of blood loss into his own body. And God forbid Ginsei or Keyth attack him, it would be a bloodbath- literally due to his inability to clot thanks to Michiko’s chosen killer. Even a small wound would be death for the man, and any other whom she shot with the mixture. And surely enough, she turned the rifle. Shoot. Then she shot again. Two more men with intramuscular injections of Heparin enough to make a grown man go into shock from a deep papercut. She then shifted from one knee to the other before she fired again, and again. And then one more. She finally pulled the rifle back and dropped it down, taking out the clip and emptying the clip of the small syringe shields that slid down to the bottom when one was fired. She then grabbed the next batch. Sodium Thiopental- enough of a barbiturate anesthetic to put a 300 lb. man to sleep in seconds. She loaded it up. The clip clicked into place and she repositioned the rifle barrel into the window again, finding some kind of… enjoyment, from her vengeance as she closed one eye and began to aim… Thunrian: ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=cCjQGd4nxsg ) Keyth had pushed Ginsei back when they attempted to step out of the shop. The cloaked warriors starting to let out a regin of bullets towards there area. Keyth and Ginsei had maanged to make it to a level of protection however, taking cover from behind a car as they kept there heads low. " Tch..." Keyth said looking over the cars and taking a deep breathe as he watched them fire off there rounds with rapid succession. Those within the coffee shop had ducked down for cover as well as they listened to the sounds of gun fire ring out in rapid succession. " Ginsei.." Keyth said pulling out his blade and twisting it up in his hands as he looked at Ginsei out of the corner of his eyes. " On my mark... i need you to cover me. i dont have a gun on me. So were gonna have to take them out swift-" " GGAAAHHH!" Said one of the ten cloaked men, then another, and another began to shout out in agonizing pain as they all began to drop to there knee's one by one. Blood leaking from the nose, and eyes, there mouths, even there ears flooded with red streaks of blood as they all twitched and seized out on the ground before hitting the ground each one of them, one by one shaking rapidly before they finally... died. Keyth looked over the car with a complete and utter look of sheer confusion, his nose twitched catching the scent of some level of foul play. There scent of death didnt smell like any normal form of it. Scorpion pulled his head up, watching from 40 meters out this time, watching through the scope of his sniper rifle before he pulled his head back. " The first step to the plan has been sabatoged...Facless. Do you hear me?" Scorpion said tilting his head to the right, talking into the walky-talky. " I'm going in..." " No Scorpion... If my men have died, and you saw what I saw... Ginsei, nor the Tasanagi boy had anything to do with it... its from an outside source..." Scoprion heard faceless say before he pulled the speaking device away from his face. " I doubt those two would hire protection, they think to highly of there own strength... who could it be?" " I'm not sure... But i've informed Yani. He said even for you to charge in headfirst without weakining those two with the drug that all of my men had on them... would be stupid. They need to broken down first. And with my men out of the picture... the suprise element is now gone. Anarchy is our game, not stupidity..." Faceless said on the other end, watching from 200 meters out with a pair of binoculars on a building. " So your saying...we retreat for now?" " Percisely." Faceless said responding once again to scorpion before he pulled off. Scorpion did the same quickly gathering his things before he made his leave. ( http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=IvT3us1Ojqw ) Keyth stood finally.. peeking his head left to right before he stood. " Ginsei... cost is clear..." He said standing, Keyth walked to one of the dead bodies stabbing it through the heart. " Dead..." He said confirming the death. When Keyth had squatted down and removed the mutantns hood, on his deformed face had been red brusing all along his jaws, his forhead and his neck and nose area's. His eyes were blood shot, both of them. His skin dark shades of bloody red, and sick purple, he looked inhuman. " This is monstorus....even for me..." Keyth said continuing to examine the situation. Blood caked on the face mutants. Keyth lifed his right hand checking from any blood in his arms and hands only to find... nothing. "...Odd way to die..." He said sniffing the air. " Nothing arieal..." He said refering to it maybe being a gas. Keyth stood back up, taking off his right wrist band and going into his calming Hadou Kussei briefly as his eyes glowed a bright blue.-c- Thunrian: He began to anaylize the situation, using what he learned as a Junior KPD during his time of study there, coming up with a verdict for what had happened here just now. He pulled his hand over one of the dead male mutants before he found something that looked like a syringe of some sort. "...?" He pulled it to his nose, about to sniff it before he grew cautious and dropped it. Whipping his hands on his pants. He noticed that it landed on the right side of the mutants stomach, in a 80 degree angle. The same degree had been on each and every other mutant as Keyth stood taking note of the damages... " Someone shot these things, strategicly...They knew that these guys would be here, before we did... this isnt the work of one of Dawn's guys..." Keyth said refering to Densuke, not speaking his real name out loud. " This is far to lethal for even one of them... and much to smart for one of my men..." Keyth said standing up, folding his arms as he watched for the trajectory postion of the bullet, his eyes pulling into the direction Michiko had shot, but he didnt see her. He stared at the area intentively, only to look away after the hard stare. Turning his attention over to Ginsei. " Were targeted now... I've heard that Yani is the one who's in control of these mutnants from an informant. But it may be a lie... no jumping the gun without further investigations... Let's split up. And Keep your head up. You catch trouble... call me asap." Keyth said pulling out a large combat knife and cutting off the palms of the mutants hands and wrapping it up in a piece of the black cloth that they used around there bodies. With the bloody flesh he put it into his back pocket, and then picked up one of the syringers that had a bit left of the death content that had been inside of it previously. " I'll call you if anything else comes up, I'm gonna get some guys to run some test on this stuff..." Keyth said making his way out and towards the direction that he had pulled off to. -E- Category:Ark 13